villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lee Jae-kyung
Lee Jae-kyung is a villain in the 2013 Korean television series You Who Came From the Stars. He is the heir of the S&C Group and older brother of Lee Hwi-kyoung who is a high school friend of Cheon Song-yi, a famous actress. He was portrayed by Shin Sung-rok. History Jae-kyung was second of the Lee Family who owns S&C Group. He had 2 brothers - the eldest was Lee Han-kyung who was the heir and closest to their youngest brother Hwi-kyung. Jae-kyung was jealous and put poison in the juice given by Hwi-kyung unknownly which Han-kyung drank. It caused gradual paralysis. Jae-kyung entered the room to see it. The next day Han Kyung was killed in a car accident which made Jae-kyung the heir of SC Group. Unknown to him, the pen recoded him killing his brother. It was discovered by Hwi-kyung years later. Jae-Kyung then sent his wife to a mental institution. Biograph Jae-kyung found out that his girlfriend, Han Yoo-ra was pregnant with his child and killed her. He put a nanny cam in a teddy bear as surveillance to spy on Song-yi. Before Do Min-joon, an alien who discovered Jae-kyung's evil deeds, Jae-kyung order his security to kill Song-yi twice - tried killing her by dropping a glass pot on her head and sabotage her car before Min-joon saved her. It is possible that Jae-kyung may have been adopted and it seems he cared about his brother Hwi-kyung. Min-joon warned Jae-kyung to not hurt Song-yi. Jae-kyung ordered his henchman to have the lawyer Park Yoo Suk beaten. He cornered Do Min-joon and tried to shoot him. Jae-kyung was shocked to see Do Min-joon's true form. Jae-kyung then learned the truth about Do Min-Joon from Song-yi and he ordered his henchman to kill him, but Min-Joon survived. Until his brother Hwi-kyung had noticed Jae-kyung's behavior and relationship with Yoo-ra. Hwi-Kyung visited his sister-in-law (Jae-Kyung's ex-wife) in the mental hospital. Jae-kyung sees Yoo-ra's ghost clearly and it is assumed that he suffered from mental illness. His brother went into a coma trying to saving Song-yi from Jae-kyung's trap. Min-joon become angry and threw Jae-kyung before he used the power to save him. which only Min-joo warned Jae-kyung for not hurting Song Yi. Jae-kyung was questioned by police about this as Hwi-kyung pretended that he was in the coma so he heard his brother's identity with the help of Do Min-joon. Jae-kyung's father did not want his reputation to be ruined, but Jae-kyung's secret was threatened when Hwi-kyung invited the Park Yoo Suk and his ex-wife for lunch at their family home, causing Jae-kyung to be afraid and he attempt to tell a lie, but Hwi-kyung knows for what happened to their brother Han-Kyung's death, and for Yoo-ra. Jae-kyung pointed the gun towards Hwi-kyung (who team up with Min-joon) Jae-kyung was arrested and beaten by Min Joon where Jae-kyung put poison for Song-yi. Their father learns the painful truth about Han-kyung's death and cried only he realized he raised Jae-kyung as monster. Later, Jae-kyung is found guilty for his crimes, his father visited him in prison and asked him why he murdered his brother Han-kyung and put his friend into half-blind from high school and Jae-kyung shouted at his father after he found out his father knew the truth. Do Min-joon visited his cell, told him about losing the money and his family left Jae-kyung into madness meaning he regrets and horrible realized what he has done to his family.‎ Gallery Jae_kyung_7_years_ago.jpg File:Lee_jae-kyung.png Jaekyung_1.jpg Jae_kyung_2.jpg Jae_kyung_3.jpg Jae_kyung_insane.png Yoo_ra_jae_kyung.png Jae_kyung_window.jpg Evil_grin_jae_kyung.jpg Jae_kyung_realzied.jpg Jaekyung_with_his_brother.png Min_joon_sees.jpg Jae_kyung_song_yi.jpg Jae_kyung_evil.png Jae_kyung_shocked.png Jae_kyung_faced_his_wife.png Jae_kyung_faced_ex.jpg Hwi_kyung_diswoned_jae_kyung.jpg Jae_kyung_with_lawyer.jpg Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Siblings Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful